Indelible Ink
by Serpentine Serf
Summary: A journalist for the Magnolia Gazette is given the task of writing a feature about the city's most famous fight club. Join her as she dives into the world of skilled fighters, buxom babes, and treacherous businessmen, where she meets new friends and unwanted enemies, and where she just might unexpectedly meet the love of her life. Semi-modern AU! :D


**AN: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy. I love GaLe to pieces, and I hope I can spread the feels with this AU! :D I must warn you guys that my chapter length might vary, and I will be hinting other pairings here too. ENJOY! :D

* * *

**INDELIBLE INK**

**Chapter 1: Featured**

**"Hmm?"**

The questioning tone of the blue-haired woman was almost completely drowned out by the constant and collective clicking and clacking of keyboard keys being pressed. It was a hour and a half before the deadline of their articles, and almost everyone was rushing to finish and submit their work on time. If not, their asses would be out of their prized seats in no time.

The whole office was frantic to push their pieces to be published on the town's newspaper. Well, almost all of them, for one lady had been sitting calmly and quietly all throughout the day, reviewing and proofreading her essays for what seemed like the nth time. The boss' secretary had approached her and told her that the head honcho of the paper wanted to speak with her.

Levy McGarden was a columnist for the Magnolia Gazette, the town's most popular newspaper. It had been the aspiration of the petite bluenette to write for one of Fiore's most accomplished publications, so she moved to the big city of Magnolia to go after her dreams. It took a bit of time and a lot of effort to get an interview with the established paper's editor-in-chief, but after presenting him some samples of her work and putting on a bit of charm, she was immediately accepted.

Ever since, she had been one of the most hardworking people there, finishing her articles days before the actual day of submission. The quality of her work was commendable as well, as her columns were always well-received by the public. It had been a good four months since she was added to the staff, and Levy could say that it was as rewarding and as amazing an experience as she could have ever imagined.

But even though she had numerous tiny achievements already, they remained what they were - just tiny achievements. She was never recognized as a top columnist by her boss or any of her colleagues.

This is why Levy was pleasantly surprised at the sudden summon. This had been the first chance that she would have a meeting with the big cheese ever since she had applied for the news team and was hired. All that the chief's assistant said was that he had an important job for her. She hoped for the best as she rose up from her seat, revealing her lack of height, and followed the lady who had come for her. She remained silent as she trailed the other woman, trying to avoid colliding with her co-workers who were running amok with papers and folders in their hands.

Upon reaching the door, her nerves started getting the best of her. This could possibly be her first big job for the paper, and the prospect of it made her hand shake lightly. She reached for the old-fashioned door's handle, but before she could even make contact, the lady who brought her there grabbed it and cleared the way for her.

The secretary gestured for her to proceed, beaming a smile the bluenette's way. Levy mirrored the gesture but traces of her nerves could still be seen on her face. Her light peach dress swayed slightly with every small step she took and before she knew it, she was standing in front of her boss, who stood with his back to her, peering through his office window, seemingly staring at the clear sky in front of him. When he still didn't turn to meet her, she suspected that he had not noticed her arrival, so she faked a small cough as an indication.

**"Oh! Ms. McGarden, I didn't hear you come in. Pardon me."** he quickly apologized, fixing his outfit and composing himself. He proceeded to fix the various objects that littered his table, placing the contents inside a compartment that he had pulled open.

The man was stout, almost as short as she was, but he wasn't exactly fat too. He was dressed in a crisp, white long-sleeved button-up shirt, covered by a black suit, finished with a red tie that had a slight sheen. He sported an obviously well-cared for mustache, though his crown was completely rid of hair.

**"It's fine, sir. Bernadette told me that you had an important job for me?"** she said as a nervous smile tugged on her lips. She watched as the man's expression changed from something blank to a knowing smirk.

**"Ah yes. You see, Ms. McGarden, I've had my eye on you ever since I accepted your application. You're one diligent little lady, and it seems that you really love working here." **he said while he walked closer to her, further revealing the closeness of their heights. **"That is why I have chosen you to write one the biggest features that the Gazette has ever printed."**

Brown eyes widened at the mention of the proposition. Of course, Levy was excited! To write a feature article for the Magnolia Gazette was already a great honor in itself, but to write, as the chief mentioned, 'one of the biggest features ever printed', to that Levy didn't know what to say but-

**"Thank you, sir!"** she could only blurt out in excitement. She was so anxious to get it started. She could see it now, her small form treading the streets of Magnolia with her formidable Press ID, gathering important information and interviewing prominent figures in present society. **"What will the feature be about?"**

If it was possible, the old man's grin grew wider at Levy's question. **"I want you to do something on the hottest joint in town, where all the cool fat cats of the city interact, the rising star of this city."** He pulled in closer, and Levy could see the fervor in his eyes.

"**I want you to write me a piece on Fairy Tail!"**

Her mouth dropped immediately at the chief's words, her pulse getting more and more intense. Upon realizing this, she quickly fixed her expression and straightened her posture. She adjusted her black-rimmed glasses before speaking again.

"**Fairy Tail? You mean the fight club that's been gaining popularity these past few months?"** she questioned with an obvious tone of interest in her voice. She had heard of the famed institution before, but those kinds of clubs just didn't strike her fancy, if it wasn't already apparent.

In the past few years, different establishments all over the country of Fiore started adding fights as entertainment features. The owners of these clubs would hire various men who mastered different fighting styles to spar for the guests' enjoyment. No one really knew who started the trend, but it caught on and spread like wild fire. All over the nation, they kept on popping up, some gaining more popularity than others.

In Magnolia, there was only one prominent fight club, started recently by Makarov Dreyar. Fairy Tail housed some of the best fighters in the eastern half of the country, not to mention some of the most beautiful and buxom waitresses in town.

"**There's no other! I want you to cover everything - from the fighters, to the waitresses, to the performers, to Makarov Dreyar himself!" **the boss said, as he turned his back to Levy and walked towards his table. **"People would pay to get the inside scoop on them, and if we get it, the papers would sell like hotcakes! Can I count on you, Ms. McGarden?"**

A confident grin tugged at the bluenette's lips. **"Of course, sir! I'll head there the first thing tomorrow!"** she said in her most assuring voice. This was going to be her first big feature, and nothing was going to stop her from completing it and doing her best. She was determined to impress.

* * *

Her steps were light against the concrete pavement, feet swiftly parting from the floor within mere seconds of contact. Adrenaline fueled the petite woman's nimble movements as she traversed the twists and turns of the city to get to her destination. The cool morning breeze blew gently through her untamed blue hair, but she paid no notice to it as she was far too eager to get her job started.

She had on a crisp, white dress, which had obviously been freshly pressed. On top of that, she sported a beige jacket which was obviously a few sizes too big for her, but it seemed that it suited her just fine. Her bright presence seemed to contrast the drab grey scenery of Magnolia. She adjusts her glasses as she stops in front of the entrance of her establishment of interest.

She tightened her grip on the small notebook she was holding and huffed a breath of gusto before going inside. **"Here goes nothing,"** she says as she struggles to push the doors open.

* * *

**AN:** Yeay! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Just made the starting chapter the backstory. I'll bring in Gajeel soon, don't worry guys! Expect more twists coming your way! Reviews are very much appreciated! :D

**Up next: **What would a Fairy Tail fanfic be without the rowdiness? Hmm? :)


End file.
